bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Cray, Jev
Jev Mikael Cray was a cocky, quick-witted, up-and-coming mercenary that had been a crew member on the Lightning's Ride, owned by CJ Morgan. A former RoSec officer, Jev was well-schooled in military and security operations, along with the way authorities dealt with smugglers and outlaws. Prior to the Battle of Rotex, Jev and his old friend, Ulic Rossini separated from CJ's crew and began working with the Nyystrom Institute. After the Imperial attack, Jev and his small group began allying with the Manchi Rebel Cell to fight back against the Empire. History Early Life Jev didn't know much about his family or how he came to be in the care of Eliza Cray. Jev was abandoned on Eliza's doorstep when he was 3 years old. Being kind-hearted and not wanting to turn Jev over to an orphanage, Eliza took the young boy in as her own. She tried to do the best she could, raising Jev. Eliza saw to it that Jev got a proper education, had clothes on his back, and a meal in his stomach. While some would describe Jev as a delinquent during his childhood, he was rather a good natured boy that always seemed to get in trouble with less-than-scrupulous friends. It didn’t help that as he got older, Jev developed a sarcastic wit that he often used to try to defuse tense situations. More often than not, his mouth got him into more trouble. Jev always had a knack for tinkering with technology and often repaired items for neighbors while he was growing up. He was especially good at tinkering with computer modules. Jev also had a way with getting into trouble when it came to girls. Jev caught more than one eye of the females during his school days and his flirting often drew attention from jealous boyfriends, or even worse, the other girl Jev might have been dating at the same time. Combine that with his quick tongue and Jev was often having to defend himself or duck incoming slaps. Luckily, Jev grew up and was accepted into Rotronian Security as a Squad leader on a Customs Frigate. Jev seemed to have found a true calling with this, as he remained with RSO after his mandatory time was up. Jev was quick to distinguish himself as a Customs Officer, both in the starports and working on starships. It was during a routine tour on a frigate that saw Jev and fellow crewmates clash with a pirate known as Red Taym. During the clash, Jev’s ship was almost destroyed and he was supposedly severely wounded. 6 months later, Jev awoke from a coma on Carida, in an Imperial medical facility. Rebellion Era Jev made his way back towards Rotex, slowly but surely, having no knowledge of how he got to Carida and no way to get back home easily. Jev met a young Teshanni, Khaleesi at the starport, along with a grizzled, old pilot, Roland Deshain. Both Khaleesi and Roland readily took Jev in and were willing to see him back to Rotex if he would help with a couple freight runs. Agreeing, Jev stayed with them for nearly 2 months, developing a budding romance with Khaleesi. The romance was cut short when Roland and Khaleesi had to flee a group of thugs on Caprica, leaving Jev stranded once more. A week later, Jev joined on with a ship heading to the Manchi Sector and was once again caught in a battle, this time with the Empire. It was there that Jev had his supposed first encounter with Colonel Maxus Weyre of the Imperial Intelligence. Jev eventually started making his way back towards Rotex when he found work on board a tramp freighter captained by CJ Morgan. Together with CJ, Blade, and Bri Hamin, Jev set off, hoping to eventually get home. On their way to Rotex, the crew stumbled upon a derelict prison ship, containing a captive Anna Verkaik and murderous alien lifeforms. Escaping from the ship after freeing Anna, the crew ventured to the Shadowport, Phantom Station. Shortly afterwards, the crew agreed to deliver supplies to the rebel group operating in the Manchi Sector. While making the delivery, the rebels and Jev's group encountered an Imperial customs patrol. In order to protect the rebels, Jev and his friends attacked the Imperials which would brand them as rebels themselves, along with being wanted criminals. On the run from the law, Jev and his fellow crew members took up residence on Phantom Station. Jev would follow Graydon's lead, acquiring a false ID and using his new persona to become a bounty hunter. After venturing to Trudaa with the his friends, Jev was reunited with his childhood friends Ulic Rossini, Linza Galvani, and Cleph Jyrwin. Jev gravitated away from CJ and her crew, choosing to work with Ulic shortly there after. Jev would assist Ulic and Linza in their escape from Rotex during the Battle of Rotex. Once again finding himself on Phantom Station, Jev contemplated his next move. Jev chose to remain with Ulic and a group of RoSec pilots hiding out on the station. Jev would be one of the key individuals in the operation to rescue the Sandoval family from the planet Coyn. Once back on Phantom Station, Jev assisted in providing security on the station and assisted Ulic with various flights around the Mid and Outer Rim. The Shadow Wolves Jev would sign on, along with Ulic, to assist the Antrixian refugees that were growing to become the Shadow Wolves. Ulic and Jev would travel to Trudaa once again on-board the Lightning's Ride. While on Trudaa, the pair encountered Marissa Strykia, along with Arthur Bishop and his group. Marissa tasked Jev and Ulic with rescuing another group of Antrixian refugees stranded in the Outer Rim. After rescuing the group, Jev and his friend returned to Phantom Station shortly following the Skirmish at Phantom Station. Jev accompanied a group of the Shadow Wolves back to Trudaa to begin setting up a refugee camp. While on Trudaa, Jev and Rashara Damodred engaged in a heated argument which led to Rashara physically wrestling Jev down. When the wrestling was finally over, Rashara kissed Jev passionately and admitted that she had been developing feelings for him for some time. Jev accepted Rashara's advance and two began a romantic relationship. Jev moved to the new base of operations, Eidolon Station, when Phantom Station was abandoned. Onboard the new station, Jev assisted Deshawn Sandoval and Tyr Anasazi with security duties on the station. Jev would also be part of the commando team sent to rescue Graydon Strykia from the Anvil in the Manchi Sector. Appearance and Personality Jev was tall with a toned, athletic build. He had dark brown hair with blue eyes. Jev was quick with his tongue and especially sarcastic. He managed to come off smooth, as a bit of a ladies’ man when he tried, which could land him in trouble more often than not. He was quick with his guns also, almost to the point of shooting first and asking questions later. Jev tried to psych his opponents out by talking them in circles, which could often lead him to be confused also. But his confusion was usually more comic than dangerous. Jev had a competitive nature to him, especially when it came to Blade. He always tried to match or out-do Graydon with everything the two got involved in together. Jev seemed to come by this naturally, as it must run in his genes. RPG D6 Stats Note: The following stats for Jev are in a constant state of update due to being an active character in the "Of Blood and Honor" RPG campaign. Type: Gunslinger DEXTERITY 3D+2 ' Blaster 5D+2, (s)Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 8D, Dodge 7D '''KNOWLEDGE 2D+2 ' Languages 3D, Law Enforcement 4D, Streetwise 3D, Tactics 3D 'MECHANICAL 2D+1 ' Astrogation 3D, Repulsorlift Operations 3D, Sensors 3D, Space Transports 4D+2, Starship Gunnery 5D, Starship Shields 4D+1 'PERCEPTION 3D+1 ' Persuasion 3D+2, Search 4D+2, Sneak 4D 'STRENGTH 3D ' Brawling 4D, Brawling: Te’sava Martial Arts 6D 'TECHNICAL 3D ' Computer Programming/Repair 4D, (s)Computer Programming/Repair: Hacking 5D, Space Transport Repair 3D+1 'Special Abilities: ' Mechanical Aptitude: At the time of character creation only, the character receives 2D for the first 1D of beginning skill dice allocated to any starship and starship repair skills. If the character wishes to have more than 2D in those skill, then the skill costs are normal from there on. Skill Bonus: Pick two Dexterity and/or Strength combat related skills. They can advance those skills at half cost until they reach 8D. Jev can advance Dodge and Running at half cost. Te'Sava Martial Arts: Can make two Brawling: Te'Sava martial arts rolls without multi-action penalties. Maneuvers: Back strike, disarm, multiple strikes, power block, spinning kick, throat jab. 'Story Factors: ' Military Training: Nearly all Rotronians have basic military training. Rotronian-Drak Conflict: Though the millennia long Rotronian-Drak conflict has been resolved recently through Imperial intervention, there still exists a high degree of animosity between the two species. '''Force Sensitive: No Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: '''15 '''Move: 10 Equipment: DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D, 3-7/25/50), Norex GU-30 Light Repeating Blaster (6D+1),Standard knife (STR+1D), Comlink, Glowrod, Macrobinoculars, Medpac, Synthrope Dispenser, Wardrobe. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters